bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D., is a neurobiologist whom Raj and Howard found as a possible mate for Sheldon through an internet dating service (without Sheldon's knowledge). By Sheldon's own admission, she is most like him by any standard. Like him, she has previously avoided relationships (whether romantic or entirely is unclear), and only participated in the online dating herself to fulfill an agreement with her mother that she date at least once a year (in exchange she gains use of her mother's George Foreman grill and isn't bothered about dating). Interestingly, Amy is a neuroscientist, just like Leonard's mother, the only other female not related to Sheldon, other than Penny, with whom he appears to communicate regularly. During the four months of their relationship (taking place off-screen between seasons 3 and 4), they communicated on an a daily basis via text messages, email and Twitter, but never saw each other in person. Despite this, Sheldon does not consider Amy his girlfriend. Sheldon and Amy have discussed having a child as a "gift to humanity," which led them to their first real date which Penny drove them to and from. In The Zazzy Substitution, they "broke up" due to a disagreement about the validity of their respective fields. Mary Cooper cleverly tricked Sheldon into requesting to resume the relationship by voicing her support of their decision to break-up (thereby having Sheldon naturally desire to do the opposite.) Though Amy and Sheldon are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, considering it "cheap science fiction." Also, she does not believe in wearing costumes for unspecified reasons. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Sheldon. While Sheldon generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kind of friendships she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, as shown in The Zazzy Substitution when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire towards Penny's ex-boyfriend until it is explained to her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Sheldon, regardless of their sex, as seen in'' The 21-Second Excitation'' when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in a "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with Penny, in The Love Car Displacement when she willingly offered Penny to share a room with her and in The Cohabitation Formulation ''when she willingly hugged Penny to comfort her, when Penny got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend. In The Agreement Dissection, she, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Penny on the mouth and later did the same to Sheldon, whose response was "Fascinating". The next morning, a hungover Amy calls Sheldon via webcam and the two agree to go back to the way their relationship was before the previous night. Starting in ''The Thespian Catalyst, Amy has been regularly communicating with Sheldon and Penny via video chat across an array of equipment; despite this she still maintains human contact with them. In The Cohabitation Formulation , Amy is first informed about Priya and .]] dubbs her a "man-stealing bitch", despite this she acknowledges that Priya is more suitable for Leonard than Penny. Upon meeting Priya, she found her to be an amazing human being and regrets her negative comments earlier. After drinking some alcohol in The Zarnecki Incursion, Amy started to diss Priya in alliance with Penny and Bernadette. As a group they have been trashing Priya ever since. Somewhere between The Infestation Hypothesis and The Pulled Groin Extrapolation, Sheldon and Amy appear to have taken a closer step towards being a couple, not fully admitting, but no longer denying that they are together. Neither objects when Raj mentions that "Sheldon has Amy" in reference to romantic pairings, and Amy refers to Sheldon as a "kinda sorta boyfriend" when talking to Leonard at a wedding. After Leonard gets back from the co-worker's wedding with Amy, Sheldon hits him twice and declares "She is not for you!". In The Isolation Permutation, Amy became weepy after Penny and Bernadette went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. This resulted in her shutting herself out from any form of communication, locking up herself in her apartment and playing harp while singing REM's Everybody Hurts. When a worried Sheldon showed up at her doorstep after failing to get in touch with her, she revealed her need for human contact and physical intimacy, which ended with a reluctant Sheldon becoming her snuggle-bunny. When Penny and Bernadette found out that their action has upset Amy, they made it up by aggreeing that Amy should be the maid-of-honour, a title Amy took very seriously that she even recorded their bridesmaid dress shopping session. Relationships Sheldon Amy interacts mostly with Sheldon compared to other characters, since they share a special bond that none of the rest has. Amy first met Sheldon in the final episode of Season 3, "The Lunar Excitation", when they were both matched from an online dating site. Though Sheldon disapproved of the reliability of dating sites, he changed his mind upon meeting Amy and the two have been close ever since. Amy and Sheldon regularly interact via the many different technological portals such as Facebook, Twitter, texting and video chatting. Their relationship grew stronger throughout the entire season 4, which saw their relationship not only revolved around intellectual matters but also into each other's personal lives. For examples, Sheldon knew when Amy was at the dry cleaners, they have met each other's mothers, they have meals together, either alone or with the rest, she got him engaged in social sciences experiment which involved them spreading a gossip that they have slept together, he was there when she had to make a quick stop to buy feminine hygiene supplies, and many more. Throughout the entire Season 4, Sheldon described Amy as his friend who is a girl but not his girlfriend while Amy described their relationship as a boy/friend/girl/friend. Their closeness have earned them the title "Shamy" from their friends, a combination of both their names. As the series progresses however, it is implied that their relationship may be progressing for something more than just friendship. In "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis", Amy became attracted to Penny's friend Zack. She could not figure that out in the first place so she and Sheldon analyzed the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. One of the conclusions was sexual arousal but Sheldon refused to believe that and would rather believe in other illogical answers such as Amy was going through menopause. When Amy pointed out that Sheldon could have been jealous which resulted to his denial, he refused to answer her and decided to finish his lunch at home. He mistakenly took the cadaver brain specimen Amy was slicing instead of his lunch along the process. In "The Agreement Dissection", a drunk Amy kissed Sheldon, and although the kiss was short, Sheldon did kiss her back and commented the kiss as fascinating. In "The Zazzy Substitution", Sheldon revealed that Amy had licked her thumb to remove a raspberry jelly from the corner of his mouth. When they later disputed over whose area of expertise is more superior and terminated their relationship, Sheldon started hoarding cats, possibly to fill in the emptiness in his life with Amy being gone. He even commented that cats make great companions since they do not argue or question his intellectual authority. In Season 5, their relationship seems to have grown even stronger. While in Season 4's "The Desperation Emanation", Sheldon gave his blessings to Leonard to date Amy since Amy wanted to be someone's girlfriend and Leonard wanted a girlfriend, a statement he uttered after he freaked out when she asked him to meet his mother and told Leonard that he liked his current relationship with Amy to remain the same, however, in Season 5's "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation",when Leonard said that Amy knew how to make a guy loosen up although his groins were a little bit worse for wear, a misunderstood Sheldon karate-chopped Leonard on the shoulder and repeated twice "She is not for you!" In"The Isolation Permutation", Sheldon grew extremely worried when he could not reach Amy and discovered that she was upset at being left out by Penny and Bernadette on their bridesmaid dress shopping. Sheldon, however unwillingly, ended up cuddling on the couch with Amy after an exchange of counter-offers which included sex, a pat on the head, french-kissing, and neck massage. In "The Ornitophobia Diffusion", Amy hinted jealousy at the sight of Sheldon being all sweet and infatuated with a bird he called his "little Lovey-Dovey". Amy also suggested early on that in order for Sheldon to get over his fear of birds, he needed to interact with it, just like how he did with the mailman, showing how familiar she is with his personal life. The highlight of their relationship would be in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". When Stuart asked her out for coffee, Amy agreed since she found Stuart as nice, funny, and has an indication of overactive thyroid which she thought is competely hot. Also, Penny advised her that after over a year being with Sheldon and nothing is going on from there, it is fine for her to look around. Her action prompted more jealousy from Sheldon and after talking with Penny, Sheldon ended up interrupting her and Stuart's date at the movies. Amy told Sheldon that given their relationship status, she is free to do whatever she wants, even if her actions get Sheldon's disapproval. So Sheldon told her he is willing to change their relationship status, with the exception that nothing changes in terms of physical or otherwise. Amy told him to ask her again without the negative but he refused so she moved towards Stuart and said hi to him. Sheldon immediately relented and asked Amy directly whether she is willing to be his girlfriend and she said, yes! Sheldon left them alone immediately after that. Later, outside Amy's apartment, without her knowledge that Sheldon was waiting for her in there, she had a nice conversation with Stuart. Sheldon knocked from inside and told them to wrap things up out there. So she and Stuart hugged and said goodnight. Immediately Sheldon told Stuart out loud that since Amy has said good night, he should get the hint and leave. Sheldon ended up introducing the Relationship Agreement to her and though she thought it is romantic, she did find the terms as restrictive, at which Sheldon told her to get a lawyer if she wants to. So Amy agreed to the terms and as of now, they are officially a couple. Penny Amy calls Penny her Bestie or her Best Friend Forever (BFF). She describes them as two peas in a pod and sisters who share travelling pants. Since Amy kind of invited herself to a slumber party with Penny and Bernadette, their relationship has grown closer and less awkward with Amy no longer being condescending on Penny. Penny is the person responsible for Amy's improving social skills, introducing her to drinking and other normal activities such as waltzing, shopping, and gossiping or trash-talking. Amy values her relationship with Penny and in "The Infestation Hypothesis", after Penny found out that Sheldon had manipulated Amy to influence her to get rid of her chair and got mad at Amy, Amy quickly apologized and even begged Penny to let her still be a part of her world. Penny managed to influence Amy to the point that at times, Amy would rather hang out with the girls than Sheldon himself. Bernadette Amy is also close to Bernadette, though not close enough as she is with Penny. Amy and Bernadette are both biologists and possess doctorate, making them able to converse intellectually. Amy had once called Bernadette a Wildebeest and is very excited to be a bridesmaid at Bernadette's upcoming wedding. Bernadette, though at times feels that Amy is creepy, values her enough and to make it up back to her for not asking her to join her bridesmaid dress shopping session with Penny, made her the maid of honor. Leonard Amy and Leonard did not have good first impression of each other, with Amy always seemed to look down on Leonard and Leonard called her judgmental, sanctimonious and just obnoxious. However, their relationship improves gradually and in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", Amy asked Leonard to be her date to a wedding instead of Sheldon. They ended up having a good time at the wedding and Leonard commented that Amy really knows how to make a guy loosen up and have a good time. When Amy called Sheldon while drunk in "The Isolation Permutation", Leonard and Sheldon went to see her at the parking lot in front of the liquor store. Leonard ended up being the person helping Amy up and walked with her as they made their way to send her back to her apartment. In "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", Stuart asked Leonard to be the guy who checks in with Sheldon regarding his response to Stuart asking Amy out. Trivia *Ever since the episode'' The 21-Second Excitation, Amy considers Penny to be her best friend and claims that their menses are synchronized. She often calls her "bestie". *She gets constipated by travel. *Amy's profession as a neurobiologist is likely a reference to Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy and is also an educated neuroscientist. *She wears menstrual pads all the time to avoid surprises. *Prior to The 21-Second Excitation, the closest she had ever come to a slumber party was a night she spent at a hospital with a Vietnamese girl after having her tonsils removed (the girl didn't survive the night, but "up until then, it was kinda fun"). *Amy is pseudo-engaged to a Saudi prince she met at a fundraising trip to his country. In return, he funded her lab. Through him, she also has a place to stay in Riyadh during the winter. *Amy is very prone to night terrors. *Amy has volunteered for scientific experiments in which orgasm are achieved by stimulating the pleasure center of the brain, it was stimulated at least 128 times in total, in an unspecified amount of experiments. *She claims to have perfected many "tension relief techniques for ladies" over the years. *She has an electric tooth brush she uses for masturbation called "Gerard". *She claims Sheldon to be the most fun person she knows. *In the episode ''The Bat Jar Conjecture (season one, episode 13), Leonard, Howard and Raj are searching for a replacement member of their trivia bowl team, Raj mentions using the girl from TV's "Blossom", as she has a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. The girl he's referring to is Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy. *In The Herb Garden Germination, she mentions that her lab was given a grant to study addiction. She trained a monkey, Ricky, to smoke and began keeping it at home, arguing: "I'm giving him emphysema, the least I can do is let him hang out and watch cable." *She was in the Cub Scouts for two years until they discovered that she was a girl. *The closest thing to a friend Amy had in high school was a janitor with whom she regularly had lunch with until his wife called her a "puta" (Spanish for "whore") and made her stop. *She has a Ph.D. in Neurobiology. Sheldon confirmed she has a doctorate in The Roommate Transmogrification when he says, "Your doctorate is in Neurobiology, I fail to see the distinction." *Her first appearance is in The Lunar Excitation. *She believes Neurobiology to be superior to Microbiology and Physics. *She can play the harp as shown in The Infestation Hypothesis and knows two songs, a Bossanova standard and the "Different Strokes" theme song. *She has her own secret language, Op, formed by appending -op to consonants. I.E. "Pack a bag" becomes "Pop a cop kop a bop a gop." *She wears clothes handed down to her from her late grandmother, except for a pair of leopard-spotted panties she bought from Victoria's Secret. *Unlike Sheldon, Amy has no interest in model trains *Like Leonard, Amy wasn't popular in school and didn't have friends; the only person who signed her High School yearbook was her mom, who wrote, "Dear Amy, self-respect and a hymen are better than friends and fun. Love, Mom." *Amy has hinted that she may be bisexual or bicurious, especially with regards to Penny. During one of their initial encounters, she asks Penny if she is a homosexual, and later attempts to engage in "harmless lesbian experimentation" with her during the girls' impromptu slumber party. In "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", she tells Penny that she would "have a better shot with her" than Leonard. Also, in the end of "The Isolation Permutation", she accidentally spots Penny in her underwear while videotaping herself, Penny and Bernadette shopping for bridesmaid dresses. After Penny tells her to go away, Amy turns away the camera, but then turns it back to get another look. *In her early appearances on the show, she was constantly referred to by her full name of Amy Farrah Fowler, particularly by Sheldon. However, as she grew accustomed to the rest, she is now more commonly referred to as simply Amy, including by Sheldon. *When she was 14, she severed webbing between her toes herself by just using nitrous oxide from cans of whipped cream as anaesthesia. *Amy lives in apartment 314. Surely that is no accident, since the number represents the number of Pi , which is 3.14. *Her and Sheldon's Relationship Agreement has 31 pages, with sections including hand-holding and boo-boos and ouchies. *Amy thinks comic books are "Lame-O" *She used to play Travel Twister alone to spend her evenings. Quotes Gallery 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be the maid of honor 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on 18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at the wedding 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia amy.jpg|Amy's symptoms upon meeting Zack amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time amy 4.jpg|Amy sitting on Penny's new chair to please her until something bit her bottom Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date Tbbt S5 ep 10.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to be his girlfriend Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to term with her bullying ways in school Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Featured Article